


The Kisses of His Mouth

by wowbright



Series: Klaine One-Shots [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Biblical References, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from judearaya: Blaine reads a love poem to Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kisses of His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/gifts).



> Originally on my prompt post at [livejournal and dreamwidth.](http://wowbright.dreamwidth.org/31297.html)

“‘Oh, that he would kiss me with the kisses of his mouth!’” Blaine has pulled his desk chair to the edge of the bed, the book open in his lap.

  
“Okay, that’s a promising start,” Kurt says. He’s sprawled on his stomach across Blaine’s bed, examining his fingernails. “But a little redundant. I mean, what else would he kiss with? Do you think it’s that clumsy in the original Hebrew?”  
  
“'For your love is better than wine – ’”  
  
“Which is saying something, if they like wine as much as you do.” Kurt didn’t mean that as a jab, but he wonders if it was, so he reaches his hand out and squeezes Blaine’s thigh apologetically.  
  
“'Your anointing oils are fragrant – ’”  
  
“My what?”  
  
“I think it’s like cologne?”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“'Draw me after you, let us make haste. The king has brought me into his chambers.’”  
  
“Now it’s getting good.”  
  
“'We will exult and rejoice in you; we will extol your love more than wine.’”  
  
“Wait. Is this a three-way?”  
  
“I don’t know. We never talked about this part of the Bible in Sunday School.” Blaine looks down at the page, his brows furrowed. “Okay, and now it gets more confusing. 'Rightly do they love you.’ Who’s they?”  
  
“Maybe it’s a four-way. Or a whole panoply of lovers.”  
  
“'I am very dark, but comely – ’”  
  
“I don’t like the word 'comely.’ It sounds like 'homely,’ but it means the opposite thing.”  
  
Blaine looks up and smiles. That impish, up-to-no-good grin that makes Kurt’s stomach coil in delight. “But it has the word 'come’ in it,” Blaine says. “So it should be easy to remember that it means 'beautiful.’” Blaine closes the book and puts it on the desk behind him.  
  
“And why should I associate the word 'come’ with beauty?” Kurt says, running one finger down Blaine’s thigh.  
  
Blaine slides onto the bed next to Kurt, “Because”  _kiss_  “you”  _kiss_  “are”  _kiss_  “so”  _kiss_  “beautiful”  _kiss_ “when”  _kiss_  “you”  _kiss_  “come.”   
  
Kurt turns his face slightly away, and Blaine understands. He touches his lips to Kurt’s earlobe and thrills at Kurt’s shudder.  
  
“Only when I come?” Kurt whispers, and the teasing in his voice undoes Blaine, makes him wild and desperate with love. “You don’t think I’m  _always_  beautiful?”  
  
“You are,” Blaine says, tugging at Kurt’s shirt buttons while continuing to nip at his ear. “You are always”  _suck_  “always”  _lick_  “always”  _nibble_  “beautiful.” Blaine drags his tongue down Kurt’s neck, eliciting the moan he loves. “When you come, you’re resplendent.”


End file.
